Go to Pieces
by Shinkuki
Summary: Mengencani sang kakak demi mendapat teritorial akan kekuasaan untuk mempengaruhi adik nya. Itulah yang Taehyung lakukan. Karena Hoseok hanya akan berperan sebagai sosok tritagonis di dalam kisah Taehyung yang berusaha mendapat atensi dari seorang Jungkook -tak lain adalah adik dari Hoseok./VKOOK/ VHOPE!slight /15 /T
1. Chapter 1

Segala pengorbanan Hoseok pantas di balas dengan hadir nya sosok Taehyung. Tapi kesalahan bagi Jungkook karena sukses menarik perhatian pacar dari sang kakak. Jangan salahkan pula Taehyung yang membenarkan segala cara demi mendapatkan pula adik dari Jeon Hoseok itu. VKOOK- Slight VHOPE.

 **Go to Pieces**

 **Author : Shinkuki**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T+ / 15+**

 **VKOOK are Here!^-^**

* * *

Keheningan malam berterang pijar-pijar lampu tempel menghiasi dinding ruang tengah berselimutkan kehangatan di sudut perapian dengan aroma terapi yang begitu menjejalkan kenyamanan. Entah apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan selain menonton drama mengobral cerita haru. Sungguh, demi apapun ia ingin sekali mengutuk sang aktris cengeng yang tidak berdosa itu.

Sesekali dia mendesah melihat jam sudah berada tepat di angka 11.

' _Tak biasa nya Hoseok hyung belum pulang_.'

Karena jam 10 adalah waktu dimana Jungkook selalu siap menyambut hyung nya pulang ke rumah. Mereka hanya hidup berdua, Jungkook yang masih duduk di kelas 3 SHS harus mengandalkan Hoseok yang berpenghasilan pas-pasan sebagai karyawan part-time job di sebuah cafe. Ia bisa saja mengambil pekerjaan lebih jika saja waktu nya tidak tersita dengan berkuliah.

Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi Hoseok tapi di seberang sana operator selalu berbicara hal yang sama.

Tok tok tok

Mendengar ketukan pintu membuat Jungkook beranjak dengan tergesa menuju pintu depan. Ia yakin di balik sana, Hoseok pasti sudah kelelahan.

"Hyung, kau kema-"

Ucapan nya harus terputus kala melihat Hoseok berada di rangkulan seorang namja berambut oranye.

Bukan pertama kali nya ia melihat namja yang berdiri di hadapan nya ini, sekelebat ingatan nya mengingat bahwa ia pernah menangkap sosok namja itu pada sekumpulan teman Hoseok yang pernah berkunjung ke rumah saat teman-teman Hoseok ingin bermain dan beristirahat sejenak karena kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh.

Dan dia benar-benar ingat akan 1 hal, namja itu bernama Taehyung.

"Hoseok mabuk, dan aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk membawa nya pulang dengan selamat."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk membawa Hoseok masuk.

Menanggung badan Hoseok yang cukup berat membuat tubuh Taehyung merasa pegal dan tak segan menduduki diri nya di sebelah sofa dimana Hoseok telah terbaring nyaman.

Segelas teh hangat tersuguh di depan nya, nampak jelas kepulan asap mengepul di udara.

"Terimakasih, hyung dan- maaf sudah merepotkan"

"Tak masalah." Taehyung tersenyum ramah, setiap jemari nya terkepal satu sama lain.

Jungkook bukanlah tipe orang yang dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik di hadapan orang yang belum ia kenal dekat. Dan sekarang ini, ingin sekali Jungkook menampar keras pipi hyung nya itu agar terbangun dan membantu nya keluar dari situasi sialan ini.

Dalam hati ia merutuk apalagi yang harus di katakan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

Untung saja Taehyung bisa mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Maaf, aku telah membuat kakak mu mabuk, err- aku sedang ingin menyegarkan pikiran kemudian terlintas rencana untuk mengajak Hoseok ikut bersama ku. Tapi malah dia yang terkena hang over. Maafkan aku."

Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk paksa, lidah nya terasa sangat kelu.

Semilir aroma terapi membuat tubuh Taehyung relax, badan nya yang letih malah semakin letih, namun pikiran nya jauh lebih tenang. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bersender pada sandaran sofa, dan memejamkan mata dengan refleks.

Melihat Taehyung begitu kelelahan, Jungkook menjadikan alasan agar ia bisa mengeluarkan setidaknya 1 kalimat saja untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hyung bisa menginap di sini. M-maksud ku, err.. hyung terlihat kelelahan, mungkin ada baik nya jika menginap saja."

"Bolehkah?"

Ia mengangguk sebelum menunjukan kamar dimana Taehyung akan tidur.

"Hoseok hyung akan tidur di kamar ku, hyung bisa memakai kamar Hoseok hyung."

Badan kecil dalam masa pertumbuhan itu mengangkat tubuh Hoseok, meski di awal memang telah terasa berat, namun Jungkook mengerahkan seluruh tenaga berusaha agar tubuh kedua nya tak mencium lantai, selain rasa sakit yang diterima, dia juga akan merasa malu karena terjatuh di hadapan Taehyung. Yang benar saja jika itu sampai terjadi, habislah harga diri Jungkook sebagai laki-laki.

Namun sebelum pikiran itu benar-benar terjadi, lengan Taehyung telah merperkokoh tubuh Hoseok. 1 tangan Hoseok telah berada di leher Taehyung. Cukup terkejut saat Taehyung membantu untuk membawa kakak sialan nya itu ke kamar. Ya, Jungkook lebih memilih menyebut Hoseok sebagai hyung sialan untuk situasi sekarang. Baru kali ini ia di repotkan Hoseok terlebih karena ada Taehyung di sini membuat situasi semakin tak karuan.

"Terimakasih sekali lagi, hyung. Kau boleh beristirahat tanpa gangguan lagi sekarang."

"Kau berbicara seperti aku telah melakukan kebaikan besar.

Tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

Tanpa ragu, Jungkook menjawab 'ya' bagaimanapun juga Taehyung telah membantu nya.

"Bisa antar aku ke kamar sekarang?"

Dengan canggung Jungkook jalan terlebih dahulu, mengantar Taehyung ke kamar Hoseok. Sebenarnya Taehyung bisa dengan mudah pergi mencari sendiri karena sebelum nya Jungkook telah menunjukan letak kamar hoseok juga jarak antara kamar Hoseok tak lebih dari 15 jengkal dari depan pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Rumah mu sangat minim penerangan." Ucap Taehyung beropini, mata nya menerawang di sekitar ruangan-ruangan.

Pintu kamar Hoseok terbuka, lagi-lagi Taehyung harus berhadapan dengan kegelapan. Penglihatan nya seperti tak bisa melihat normal jika saja Jungkook tak menekan saklar lampu.

Jungkook izin pergi ke kamar nya meninggalkan Taehyung tanpa Jungkook sadari seulas senyum kecil terpatri di bibir Taehyung.

* * *

"Lakukan saja sesuka mu."

"Bahkan dengan cara bejat sekalipun?"

"Ya, bahkan dengan cara bejat sekalipun, selama cara itu bisa membantu nya."

"Hyung macam apa kau ini? Tapi akan aku lakukan, karena aku benar-benar mencintai nya."

.

* * *

Sikap Jungkook sedikit mencair terhadap Taehyung seiring berjalan nya waktu. Setelah hari itu, kini Taehyung semakin sering berkunjung ke rumah Hoseok, Hoseok bilang dia dan Taehyung terlibat urusan mengenai tugas-tugas nya di kampus, selalu alasan yang sama.

Sulit bagi nya untuk percaya, bagaimana mungkin jika tiap kali ia melewati ruang tengah, Hoseok dan Taehyung malah terlihat asik bermain video game.

Dan ada suatu hal memperbaik kesan nya terhadap sesosok namja bernama Taehyung itu. Beruntung Tuhan masih memberi nya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama ketika ia merasa jantung nya masih berdetak saat Hoseok memperkenalkan Taehyung bukan sebagai teman melainkan sebagai pacar baru nya. Setidak nya Taehyung bisa membuat hari-hari Hoseok lebih berwarna dari sekedar melayani pelanggan-pelanggan di cafe.

Hoseok bilang Jungkook harus memaklumi jika Taehyung sering berada di rumah mereka berdua. Pada saat itu Jungkook tak bisa menanggapi omongan Hoseok. Iya hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan sepatu bertengger di tangan kanan nya. Cukup lelah menghadapi pelajaran di sekolah.

"Kook, kau mau berangkat sekolah?"

"Mau di antar?"

"Ingin nya sih, tapi melihat hyung sedang sibuk. Seperti nya tak usah." Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung yang sedang merangkul intim Hoseok. Walau ini kesekian kalinya Jungkook melihat kedekatan mereka tapi tak kunjung perasaan canggung itu hilang. Ia merasa seperti bocah yang menangkap basah orang tua nya yang sedang bermesraan.

"Taehyung bisa mengantar mu."

Mata Jungkook membulat.

"Yang ku maksud kan bukan Hoseok hyung saja yang sibuk. Tapi kalian berdua. Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri tanpa harus merepotkan kalian."

Kali ini Jungkook tersenyum manis. Meyakinkan kedua nya. Tawaran Hoseok sama sekali tak membantu. Pikirkan saja, jika Jungkook dan Taehyung berada dalam 1 mobil. Akan seperti apa atmosfer di dalam sana? Sungguh, Jungkook tak ingin membayangkan.

"Tak usah sungkan, aku ini pacar kakak mu, jadi sudah seharus nya aku perhatian juga terhadap adik nya kan?"

Taehyung sudah beranjak mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Hyung.. tak usah hyung."

Jungkook harap langkah Taehyung berhenti sekarang juga. Tapi sepertinya permohonan Jungkook tak di gubris sama sekali. Taehyung sudah mendahului nya ke luar rumah.

"Sudah, Kook, hitung-hitung menabung. Ayolah, jangan buat Hyung mu menguras kantong lebih banyak untuk mu."

Seketika Jungkook ingat akan pengorbanan Hoseok. Helaan nafas mengakhiri keegoisan Jungkook.

Terpaksa, ia menerima tawaran nya.

' _Sialan_ ' ucap Jungkook dalam hati.

* * *

"Apa kau punya bekal?" Bayang-bayang akan kecangguan di dalam mobil berisikan mereka berdua menjadi nyata. Tak terlewat semenit pun Jungkook mengumpat kesal. Kekesalan itu nampak jelas pada raut wajah nya, jangan kira Taehyung tak menangkap ekspresi Jungkook.

"Aku bukan bocah yang harus di ingatkan bekal nya."

"Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa harus menjawab seperti itu?"

Jungkook hanya malu sekaligus kesal karena ulah Hoseok yang semena-mena tanpa sadar ia telah menyinggung Taehyung karena perkataan nya tadi.

"Aku bisa menambah uang saku mu."

"Hoseok hyung memberi ku cukup uang, hyung"

Taehyung memilih diam.

Mobil Taehyung memasuki pelataran parkir sekolah Jungkook.

Tanpa basa-basi Jungkook hendak keluar. Ia sudah menunggu lama momen ini, rasa nya seperti narapidana yang baru saja keluar dari penjara.

Tapi sebelum itu, Taehyung bergumam.

"Belajarlah yang benar, Kook."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

Bukan mendapat ucapan terimakasih justru hentakan sangat keras memekikan telinganya hingga membuat mobil Taehyung bergoyang saat Jungkook menutup pintu kasar.

* * *

Dua minggu terlewat sudah.

Pernah sekali Jungkook melontarkan lelucon untuk Taehyung dengan mengatakan 'Rumah hyung kebanjiran ya?' Terdengar layak nya Taehyung adalah korban yang sedang mencari tempat pengungsian karena terlalu sering menginap di kediaman adik - kakak bermarga Jeon.

Jungkook mendapat pukulan keras di kepala dari Hoseok menyusul usapan lembut Taehyung. 'Lucu sekali lelucon mu, sayang.'

* * *

Malam saat Jungkook terserang insomnia, dia memilih menonton tv. tanpa peduli sepasang kekasih sibuk dengan aktivitas nya di dalam kamar.

apapun yang mereka berdua lakukan, Jungkook sama sekali tak peduli.

Pintu kamar berderit pelan.

"Kau tidak lupa kan besok hari apa?"

Hoseok bertanya seraya berjalan hendak duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, hyung." Hoseok membiarkan kepala Jungkook bersandar di pundak nya. Elusan tangan terasa lembut di rambut hitam Jungkook. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan elusan tangan Hoseok.

Deritan pintu terdengar lagi.

Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Taehyung datang memghampiri.

Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Dan jadilah dia di apit oleh Hoseok dan Taehyung.

"Kenapa belum tertidur?"

"Dia insomnia"

Ketiga nya memfokuskan pandangan pada layar tv.

Semakin larut malam dan kurang nya asupan oksigen membuat Hoseok jatuh terlelap. Kepala nya bersender pada lengan sofa terpaksa kepala Jungkook tak lagi membebankan pundak Hoseok.

Kini hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih terjaga.

Jungkook bersumpah saat kepala nya terjatuh di pundak Taehyung adalah murni ketidak sengajaan, kepala nya terpeleset begitu saja. Ia hendak mengangkat kepala nya namun tangan Taehyung mendorong kepala Jungkook agar tetap bersender. Dengan terpaksa Jungkook menempatkan kepala nya senyaman mungkin. Dia harus mulai belajar bersikap terbuka kepada pacar Hyung nya. Toh, Taehyung sudah menganggap diri nya sebagai adik.

"Sudah mulai mengantuk?"

"Belum, hyung."

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap terjaga sampai kau tertidur."

Hangat akan dekapan dan elusan Taehyung pada rambut nya.

"Tak usah, hyung. Kau boleh tidur terlebih dahulu lagipula Hoseok hyung sudah ter-"

"Sshhh.."

Telunjuk Taehyung sukses membungkam bibir Jungkook.

Apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan sekarang? Ia sendiri pun tak tau. Jungkook hanya menatap garis rahang Taehyung, sinar tv seolah membantu nya untuk melihat lebih jelas setiap lekuk tulang wajah Taehyung yang sempurna.

"Hyung.." Jungkook mendongak sedikit.

Tanpa di duga Taehyung menoleh cepat dan terlampau dekat dengan wajah Jungkook. Terpaan hangat nafas kedua nya terasa satu sama lain.

"Jaga Hoseok hyung. Buat dia selalu bahagia. Kau pasti tau, dia sudah berjuang mati-matian menghidupi kami berdua."

Mata nya memancarkan permohonan.

"Akan dan selalu."

Taehyung merangkul Jungkool lebih dalam. Rasa nya Jungkook telah mendapatkan 1 kakak lagi.

 **TBC. RnR please :)**

* * *

 **A/N: adakah yang suka sama ff ini? Ini ff pertama ku hwawhahaha 😝 maapin loh kalo jelek. Feedback nya pls dong buat lanjut next part 😘**


	2. Chapter 2

Go to Pieces

PART 2

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hellooooo semua readers, sebelum nya makasih banget ya udah baca cerita pertama aku ini. Aku baru di FFn dan mohon bantuan nya ya :)**

°°°GTP°°°

Ketika orang-orang mulai bermimpi tentang impian pesta ulang tahun, dengan balon-balon menghiasi kekosongan ruangan, alunan musik yang membuat pesta menjadi hidup, dan kue menyempurnakan daripada itu semua. Ya, karena kue hal paling utama. Tapi semua hal itu berbanding terbalik jika kau membandingkan nya dengan jalan pikir Jungkook. Bertemu tahun yang baru, arti nya membuka lembaran selanjut nya dari angka-angka sialan. Tahun ini, tepat dimana dia akan menginjak usia 17 tahun. _No sweet seventeen!_ Seperti sebelum nya di katakan, hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan jalan pikir Jungkook. Persetan untuk itu semua, karena Jungkook lebih memilih memikirkan nasib nya ke depan. Nasib yang telah menunggu sekian lama, usia nya bertambah, pastilah pengalaman pun akan semakin bertambah, dia harus membuat diri nya sekuat baja untuk menghadapi segala hal yang tak terduga. Dia khawatir akan masa depan nya, impian, cita-cita dan...cinta.

Di bawah sinar elegi, Jungkook mengulas senyum. Cinta?

Dan berubah menjadi kekehan menyindir. Dia menyindir diri nya sendiri.

Masa muda masa dimana nafsu bergejolak hingga tanpa sadar menumpahkan isi nya yang mendidih.

Di kamar sempit inilah dia biasa mengeluarkan semua nya, dia tak bisa berbohong lebih dari batas nya.

Jungkook yang rapuh akan terlihat, dan saat itulah sekeping kenangan telah mulai merasuki jiwa nya.

Tinggal menunggu beberapa jam lagi menunggu jam menunjukan tepat pada pukul 12 AM.

Di hari ulang tahun nya tak ada 1 hal dapat di jadikan kesan spesial. Ini monoton, berulang-ulang.

Dan ketika dia bangun di pagi hari dengan usia yang baru saja bertambah, di situlah kehidupan baru yang spesial terjadi, dia tak sabar akan seperti apa takdir nya di umur yang baru nanti.

°°°GTP°°°

"Dia sudah tidur."

"Benarkah?"

Realita kehidupan berganti menjadi bayangan mimpi-mimpi, hingga kesadaran Jungkook sepenuhnya berganti dengan mimpi.

Dia berubah menjadi beruang kutub dalam masa hibernasi jika sudah terlelap, derit pintu kecil mana bisa ia dengar. Bahkan ketika Hoseok melompat dan berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas kasur nya dan bernyanyi _saengil chukkae hamnida_ di tambah suara husky Taehyung yang terdengar begitu lantang memecahkan keheningan tengah malam.

Di tangan Taehyung berpendar cahaya lilin yang tertancap tegak di atas kue.

"Jungkook, bangun! Ayolah, ini hari ulang tahun mu." Hoseok mendorong bahu Jungkook keras. Usahanya itu hanya membuahkan lenguhan kecil dari bibir Jungkook.

Taehyung masih setia berdiri di samping kasur. Dia tak sabar melihat reaksi Jungkook ketika terbangun.

Sekali lagi Hoseok mendorong bahu Jungkook hingga memain-mainkan bibir nya, mencubit-cubit.

"Jangan ganggu aku, hyung. Tidur saja sana dengan pacar mu." Jungkook berbicara dengan mata terpejam dan menenggelamkan seluruh wajah nya di atas bantal. Seketika jantung Taehyung berdegup kencang mendengar suara Jungkook. Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur berhasil membuat nya panas dingin.

"Ayolah bangun, lihat ada apa di hadapan mu, sayang."

"Hnng, aku ngantuk, besok aku sekolah."

"Jebal..Ini ulang tahun mu" Jakun nya naik turun akibat gelitikan Hoseok. Demi kaus kaki Jin yang semerbak harus khas nya, tangan Taehyung sudah merasakan aliran seteruman menjalar di setiap nadi nya, dia kesemutan.

"Lalu?"

"Ada kejutan untuk mu."

"Tumben sekali, apa itu kejutan nya? Jimin hyung?" Perlu kalian tau, Jungkook tak sadar telah menggumamkan nama Jimin.

"Ayolah, lupakan tentang Jimin."

"Sudahlah hyung, aku tak tertarik, lagi pula untuk apa kau menghabiskan uang mu demi memberiku kejutan." Karena Jungkook sudah biasa melewati ulang tahun tanpa ada kejutan.

Taehyung memperhatikan seksama, siapa itu Jimin?

Kelinci yang kini berwujud beruang kutub sangatlah keras kepala, akhir nya Taehyung meletakan kue di atas nakas menghampiri Jungkook.

"Dongsaeng ku yang manis… Bangunlah, kau tak ingin melewatkan ulang tahun mu begitu saja kan?" Bisikan nya terdengar jelas di telinga Jungkook, suara bass Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook membuka mata.

"Aku sudah biasa hyung. Tak ada yang istimewa."

Helaan nafas Taehyung juga cukup terdengar jelas. Ia tau Taehyung berusaha sabar menghadapi nya.

"Aku dan kakak mu akan membuat ulang tahun kali ini menjadi istimewa. Ayo bangun."

Kini tangan Taehyung mengelus surai hitam pekat milik Jungkook, turun pada pelipis nya lalu mengusap pipi berisi itu. Hoseok tersenyum kala melihat Jungkook mengangkat tubuh nya sendiri, dia bangun.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida~ tiup lilin nya, Jungkook."

Dengan malas, Jungkook menghempaskan tiupan dari bibir nya.

Hoseok mencium kening dan kedua pipi Jungkook, itu hal biasa bagi Jungkook. Mereka berdua sudah pernah melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman di pipi dan kening, mereka pernah menempelkan bibir 1 sama lain. Tapi… Itu telah berlalu beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka masih sama-sama kecil.

Bagaimana dengan ciuman dari Taehyung? Dia baru saja mendapat ciuman dari Taehyung di kening dan di pipi, masih di posisi yang sama dengan ciuman Hoseok namun entah sengaja atau tidak, bibir Taehyung lebih mendekat di tepi bibir nya sehingga sentuhan itu terasa begitu bergetar. Tapi apa peduli Jungkook yang masih belum berhasil mengumpulkan nyawa nya.

"Coba tebak apa isi dari kado ini." Hoseok berseru riang seakan dialah yang sedang berulang tahun.

Tanpa basa-basi kertas kado sudah terobek-robek dan mendapati tas gitar didalam nya. Sudah di pastikan bahwa hadiah nya itu adalah sebuah gitar.

Mata jernih membinarkan cahaya saat Jungkook benar-benar yakin dia dapat hadiah sebuah gitar.

Dia bertanya dalam hati kenapa bisa Hoseok tau barang apa yang sedang dia inginkan. Tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresi nya kembali datar. "Seharus nya kau tak usah membuang-buang uang mu hanya untuk memberi ku gitar, hyung."

"Bukan aku yang memberi ini, maaf memang hyung belum punya cukup uang. Berterima kasihlah kepada Taehyung." Mata Jungkook terbelalak. Ini berarti Taehyung lah yang telah membelikan nya sebuah gitar? Dia semakin bingung siapa yang benar-benar tau akan keinginan nya mempunyai gitar, apakah Hoseok atau Taehyung?

°°°GTP°°°

Bisa merasakan bagaimana semangat nya mempunyai barang baru? Saat kau mencoba untuk selalu menjaga nya, menjauhkan dari segala sesuatu yang dapat membuat barang itu terkena setitik cipratan noda yang membekas?

Begitulah Jungkook sekarang, dia begitu menjaga gitar baru nya. Setiap pulang sekolah, tak sekalipun terlewat untuk berlatih memetik senar nya. Memang Jungkook sama sekali tak bisa bermain gitar, barulah sekarang-sekarang ini kesempatan berlatih datang kepadanya setelah dia mempunyai gitar.

Temuilah Taehyung, disaat ia membutuhkan bantuan. Karena hanyabTaehyung lah yang bersedia mengajari nya.

"Kau yakin kunci G adalah kunci dasar? Ini susah hyung."

Taehyung terkekeh melihat Jungkook mendumal untuk kesekian kali. Setelah mencoba kunci Em yang paling mudah. Jari-jari lentik dan pendek nya sulit menjangkau tiap-tiap senar untuk kunci selain Em.

"Bagaimana dengan kunci D?" Jari jungkook di arahkan ke setiap senar yang membunyikan kunci D. "Nah begitu. Coba kau bunyikan, tak perlu keras-keras, pelan saja dan coba agar suara nya tak sumbang. Jadi pastikan juga jari-jari mu menekan senar dengan baik."

Dan untuk kali ini, Jungkook berhasil. Sebatas kunci D, bangga nya luar biasa.

Taehyung menatap lekat-lekat wajah namja di hadapan nya. Namja yang sama sekali tidak pernah menatap nya, namja yang kini hanya terpaku dengan gitar. Bertrimakasihlah pada gitar yang membuat diri nya jauh lebih dekat dengan sosok namja dingin bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Err- Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Belum juga melihat wajah taehyung.

"Tentang namja yang kau sebut saat malam di hari ulang tahun mu. Jimin? Siapa dia?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung berhasil membuat jari-jari nya berhenti memetik senar gitar. Pandangan nya secara perlahan menatap obsidian Taehyung. Mencari keyakinan atas perkataan tadi. Dia baru saja mendengar nama Jimin dari mulut Taehyung.

"Ekhem. Sudah jam 9, bukankah hyung harus menjemput Hoseok hyung?" Kentara jelas bukan jika Jungkook ingin lari dan menghindar dari pertanyaan tadi. Cara pengalihan Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin yakin ada sesuatu diantara Jungkook dan pria bernama Jimin itu. Tapi apa?

"Siapa Jimin?" intonasi dalam begitu memaksa.

"Maaf, itu bukan urusan hyung. Aku lelah, ini sudah malam."

"Jangan kira aku tak tau penyakit insomnia mu."

"Aku sedang tidak insomnia untuk sekarang ini."

"Karena kalau kau tidak insomnia, jam 8 pun kau sudah terlelap." Jungkook mendesah. Siapa sih taehyung ini sampai-sampai memperhatikan Jungkook begitu detail.

"Ayolah cerita saja, jangan anggap aku orang asing, kook."

Mata nya meredup, perasaan itu datang kembali. Apakah semua nya harus terbuka begitu saja? Ini tak semudah menceritakan dongeng. "Haruskah?"

Taehyung mengulas senyum, mengalir tenang sampai hati Jungkook hingga yakin bahwa dengan bercerita tak akan membuat nya menjadikannya sakit.

"Dia.. seseorang yang membuat ku sakit setiap kali aku berkata bahwa aku begitu merindukan nya." sejenak dia tak bergeming. "Jimin hyung.. dia.. dia itu mantan kekasih ku."

Begitu Jungkook sadar dia salah karena ternyata dengan bercerita ia malah merasa lebih sakit. Seakan mengundang kenangan masa lalu datang memenuhi memori nya.

•••

•••GTP•••

" _Itu tidak akan membuat nya curiga dengan kau berpacaran dengan ku. Kau mempunyai banyak peluang untuk dekat dengan nya di balik sandiwara ini."_

•••

•••GTP•••

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat, membawa nya masuk ke dalam pelukan bidang menghangatkan.

"Seperti apa si Jimin laki-laki brengsek tak punya otak yang membuat namja semanis adik Hoseok ini menjadi sedih, hm?"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Jangan seperti itu hyung, dia begitu baik, hanya keluarga nya saja yang brengsek." Senyuman palsu terukir pada bibir Taehyung. _Baik_?

Dia ingin tau lebih cerita tentang hubungan Jungkook dan namja bernama Jimin, tapi pastilah itu bukan hal mudah. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Jungkook yang ia pikir tak pernah merasakan cinta karena sikap nya yang dingin.

Keberanian membawa bibir ranum Taehyung meluncur tepat di sudut bibir Jungkook. Ya, dia mencium nya. Persis saat malam itu.

Perasaan bergetar kembali terasa pada diri Jungkook. Dia tak marah, terlonjak kaget cukup menyimpulkan diri nya begitu shock.

"H-hyung.. maaf, aku- aku tak suka kau mencium ku sep-"

"Sudah ku bilang, anggap aku kakak kandung mu, seperti layak nya kau dengan Hoseok. Sulit? Atau jangan-jangan kau menganggap ku lebih dari sekedar kakak?"

Serius, kalimat nya begitu ambigu. Taehyung tersenyum jahil.

"Apa sih?!" selanjut nya Jungkook beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke kamar nya dengan wajah tertekuk kesal. _Apa-apaan Taehyung hyung itu?_ _Apa maksud nya sih?!_

•••

 _Akankah kau berada di sisiku dalam keinginan besar yang perlahan menghilang?_

Seakan tak sadar apa yang telah Jungkook sampaikan merupakan clue penting bagi Taehyung. Mengingat saat Hoseok menceritakan bahwa Jungkook selalu menghindar dari namja-namja yang ingin dekat dengan nya, namun Hoseok tak memberi tau alasan di balik itu semua. Kini ia menyadari satu hal, maksud perkataan pacar nya yang mengizinkan nya melakukan apapun untuk dapat dekat dengan Jungkook secara suka rela.

TBC? RnR please

 **Review kalian sangat membantu *deepbow***

 **Sepertinya bakal ada slight Jungkook x Jimin neeeh 😂**


End file.
